


Attack On Titan/Shingeki No Kyojin: A Journalistic Soldier.

by Admiral_Waltz



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blood and Gore, Eventual Romance, F/F, Fanfiction, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, POV Lesbian Character, Romance, Sexuality Crisis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:20:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29977278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Admiral_Waltz/pseuds/Admiral_Waltz
Summary: This was originally just a Wattpad story I was working on as a self-indulgent fanfiction but as I recently made an Ao3 account I decided to publish it here too! May be terrible as my writing skills are extremely rusty but I just enjoy telling stories and hope my nonsense helps bring enjoyment to others too! I may get things wrong as I am writing a tale of women when I myself aren't one so apologies if anyone cringes at anything wrong I get about female anatomy since I do plan for some intimate scenes later on.If I do get anything wrong please do not be afraid to tell me! I'm quite new to Ao3 so I'm bound to make mistakes with its UI or layout. I'd appreciate any tips from anyone more experienced with the site if there are any tags that would be appropriate that I was unaware of, Thank you so much.This Prequel follows a nervous Garrison Soldier within Shiganshina in 845, Living her daily life with a young girl she adopted several years prior.
Relationships: Hange Zoë/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Sarah Schneider

A/N: First, just a quick heads up just in case! This story will contain sexual themes and graphic details throughout the story, Just so no one gets caught off guard! I want y'all to enjoy the story!  
________________________________________________

Sarah Schneider

"Good morning, Miss Schneider!"

I heard a beaming voice behind me, that combined with a familiar aroma of tea I simply couldn't get enough of. I quickly put my pencil between the pages of my journal I craned my neck behind me to get a look at the girl behind me over the couch, barely worn from use, Since I spent most my time on 'patrol' I never really got the chance to use it despite having it for a good while... I'm guessing her tiny body struggles to really dent the big leather beast. I couldn't help but smile proudly when I saw the small raven-haired girl. Her scuffled hair bounced as she skipped around the couch to the small table in front of it and placing a small tea cup filled with a delicious brown beverage that steam emitted from. She had this oh so adorable innocent smile on her face as she placed it gently and hopped onto the couch beside me with a little "yip"(how cute!) as the couch made an audible flump as her weight hit it. Her tanned skin complimented the couch's brown leather.

"Your tea never gets old, Sophia."

I couldn't hold back my smile as I peered through my goggles over at her puppy eyes as she watched me in anticipation. Making this tea was probably one of her favourite things to do, she'd always tell me it'd remind her of her mother. The tea recipe being the last thing she could ever remember of her old daily life before it was prematurely torn away from her. My relaxed brow tensed a bit remembering that scene...

The blood.

The smell.

The fear in that small child's eyes.

I was out on a simple patrol carrying supplies for the Garrison troops at the Wall of Shiganshina that day, gas, blades, rations and the sorts. The sun made carrying this junk harder than it had to as my uniform clung uncomfortably to my body due to my sweat.  
  
"Hannessssss! You're supposed to be helping me with these! Captain Ivan will kill me if I don't get these to the wall stat!"  
  
I cried out pathetically to the blond, despite being the same height I always felt smaller than him, but couldn't resist grabbing his attention away from a bottle to voice my grievances. He simply tilted his head back to me crooked with a flushed drunk face.  
  
"Ah don't worry about it, Sarah! We've got plenty of supplies at the wall!"  
  
His lax response honestly made my blood boil! We're Soldiers dammit! Guard of Humanity! It's first line of defence!   
I felt my knees buckle as I meekly scowled at him, feeling some tears develop on my eyes as I turn my heels to face away from him, but instead tripping on the air and falling forward, dropping the crate filled with ODM gear, cracking open and spilling the iron weapons across the brick floor. Snapping my arms to push myself off the ground with a loud shriek, ignoring the laughter no doubt at my existence and failure of carrying a box I hastily started putting each piece of equipment in the box, hearing them all clank together in my rush to put them into their rightful place and lugging the box onto my thighs to lift it and heavily drag myself off beyond the eyes I could feel burning holes into my soul only making my embarrassment worse.

I guess this is what I deserve, I never really had the steel to really do much else. I wanted so desperately to bear those wings of freedom... to use my access to the outside to quench that researcher part of me. As a little girl I desperately wanted to go outside and fly among the trees, see the sandy plains and frozen wastelands my parents would ramble on about before they went out on an expedition... Their last expedition.

I nearly dropped the supplies as I tripped carelessly which snapped me out of my own brain. After quickly getting my footing and exhaling in relief I decided to put the crate down and wipe my goggles clean from the condensation from the hot air, staring blankly at the glass until I heard strange thuds and rustling behind me, behind the brick wall. I decided to take a shortcut which lead me going around this old warehouse tucked away in the corners of the district. I stopped a moment and listened closely, slightly leaning against the walls.

I heard it continuing, my curiosity got the better of me as I rolled my shoulder a little to tighten the holstered rifles grip on my body as my instincts as a soldier and casual researcher mixed in a blend of curiousity and duty, I neared the warehouses doors as the tension grew greater, I could hear what sounded like a struggle, the constant noise and grunts of people inside gave it away.

I slowly slithered across the wall and around the corner, the muffled yelling and signs of a struggle only blurred in my head as worry and anxiety overtook me, I gripped the blades sheathed in my ODM gear after a few attempts as I stood like a statue ready to crumble before I mustered as much energy and resolve as I could, unsheathing my blades hearing the metal slide against itself as I kicked the warehouse doors open with as much strength as my legs would allow me.

My tough demeanour quickly faded and my words trailed off as I witnessed the sorry sight inside. my shoulders slumped and felt a cold sweat wash over me at what I saw. These may have been amateurs but these were certainly the sick kind. I quickly noticed a small child behind the disgusting display who stared with a look I simply can't forget. The events obviously traumatised the poor girl but she simply couldn't stop looking at it, her pupils shrunken with a dark mast over her eyes, any wider and they'd pop out her skull as tears streamed down her cheeks and stained the cloth gag over her mouth stained with tears, snot and blood flowing from the slash across the centre of the bridge of her nose. Even if she didn't have that gag she'd probably be in too much shock to say anything. Clothes torn and strewn around the floor, stained and mixed with blood and the smell of death, undesirable men brandishing knives with their partially undone clothing. I could feel my throat burn as vomit rose begging to be free.

"Miss?"

I jolted at the sudden call of my name, nearly jumped out of my damned skeleton and spilling some tea on accident. I looked to my left to see the same girl still sitting next to me with a blank yet... inquisitive stare. Apparently she always looked like that according to any friends I had check up on her while I was on duty, though when I was around she had this child-like grin and starry eyes like an innocent puppy, you'd think she was younger than her age would portray. She tilted her head to an almost uncomfortable degree, her messy hair dropping over her face as it obeyed gravity.

"Are you okay, Miss Schneider?"

I couldn't find words for a moment as I noticed my hand shaking as it held the tea centimetres away from my face, feeling it already cold. How long have I been in my own head? I tried my best to smile and relax the girl, the last thing she'd have to remember is what brought her into my care. Trying to hold back the sweat that built up on my skin as I forced down the cold tea into my dried throat as it desperately needed liquids to wash it.

"N-nothin' Sophie! I'm fine!"

I hastily put the now empty tea cup back where it once was and without a thought entered the salute I'd done far more than any soldier probably should do while calling her by the old nickname I'd always call her in an attempt to ease the tension. I'd always made a habit of saluting when I'm nervous, earning me many yells from my colleagues and superior officers despite how it always felt so strong to me, helped make me feel more confident over my pathetic and nervous nature. By the walls how did I graduate?! I let out a nervous laugh as the little girl stared deeper into my soul, those golden orbs glaring holes into my face as her pupils nearly consumed them as she straightened her neck as I held stiff, feeling my muscles frozen rigid. By the walls why won't this end? I wanna go back to bed... As much as I loved Lorenz she really had the stare of a she-devil who could peer into anyone's hearts.

I closed my eyes tightly as I felt my face heat up trying to keep a smile, Is it too hot in here or am I just really that embarrassed? Please kill me... But instead my curiousity re-ignited however when I heard a thump against fabric, prying one of my eyes open to see this innocent little kid imitating me, the military salute of humanity, her right fist slammed against her chest and her left arm behind her back. I completely forgot what I was thinking before when I just glared at her bewildered as she only countered with that same stare as her shoulders stiffened and her lips tightened, I looked closely and saw that wonder in her eyes. I could've sworn I saw stars mixed into those yellow orbs of hers as she wide-eyed me. She looked so...

...Hopeful.

"W-why are you doin' that, Sophie?"  
  


I couldn't hide that waver in my voice, my throat weak as I tried to understand her, which itself was a challenge to be frank, she was... Odd. She raised her chest as she stood, now being head height to my sitting body before she proudly announced:

"I wanna be like you, Miss Schneider."

Eh...? EH?! Where was this coming from?? I know I'm practically her second-mother but why the hell'd she wanna be like meek old me?! My mouth stood agape for a good moment trying to find words to respond this. Before I could even process this she continued.

"You're strong, ever since I came here I..."

Her voice hitched as she struggled to find words, she'd never really been good with those. But before she could I just had to know why, why me? I couldn't help but throw my arms in front of me with this dumbass grin of mines despite my nervousness and confusion.

"B-but why me? There's so many other soldiers stronger than me! Look at the Scout Regiment-"

"I know."

Sophia interrupted me with a determined fire, she lowered her arms as they flopped to her sides, I could only respond with a small "eh?" as my mind blanked, my eyebrows arched as I moved my red-brown hair away from my eyes while simultaneously brushing the sweat off my face, tilting my head a bit. She raised her chin as her adorable button nose flared with a harsh inhale. Her lips quivered slightly as her voice while determined, trembled a bit.

"I-I wanna make you proud, Miss Schneider! I wanna learn more of this world to make you happy! I wanna become a soldier like you!"

She raised her fists to her chest as the shaky tone of her voice vanished with a big smile appeared on her face, leaning forward towards me as I just sat there, not knowing what the hell I was supposed to say in response, yeah I'd ramble about my parents and my want to Join the scouts in search of knowledge... Only able to gawk and blink at the lass. I wasn't opposed to her wanting to become a soldier, it was her own choice in life but the LAST thing she should be striving to be is like me. Feeling a heat rise in me I furrowed my brow and sucked in my lips as I clasped my palms on her cheeks and brought her face closer to mine, my wrists felt weak and my face felt soaked in my own sweat, my hands feeling clammy against her soft tanned skin.

"Sophie..."

Was all I could muster as I kept a lock on our eye contact seeing the confusion spread across her expression as she let out a cute "Yes?" I prepped my words mentally.

"I'm happy you want to be a soldier, It's a fine role to serve humanity."

I assured her, seeing happiness creep up as a smile began forming.

"But, Be. Brave."

I tried my hardest to sound strong. I damned well wanted to ensure she'd turn out so much better than me. My eyes relaxed as I couldn't help but feel a twitch of shame spark in my heart.

"I'm not the strongest soldier, nor am I brave... I wanted to do my best to help humanity by joining the Scouts like my parents, to research our world and the Titans but here I am in the Garrison."

I admitted to her as my voice progressed to a whisper, the inquisitive look returning to her tiny head, I smiled at her and brushed her hair with my hand, hoping to sooth her, knowing her habit of mistaking my harsher tones. I felt my facial muscles relax, tears swelling knowing this girl I poured so much love into want to do good for me...No. For Humanity.

"Don't be a nervous wreck like me, alright? You're a bright little girl and I'm sure you'd be a wonderful soldier."

I felt my vocal cords waver as my emotions took over, Sophie's tiny face turned to concern as she innocently asked:

"Why are you crying, Miss Schneider?"

For walls sake she was so innocent, so pure, yet so curious on topics well beyond what her little brain could understand. I sniffled a little as I couldn't resist the urge to wrap my arms around her in a tight hug, clutching her tight to my shoulder. I opened my shaking mouth as my tear-drenched eyes stared behind her at that empty tea cup she poured so much love into. Before I could say anything however...

B O O M

My head shot up in a violent jump as I heard an explosion, no...Lightning? In this weather? It was clear as day yet there was no mistaking it, with an eerie silence followed suit as I hesitantly stood up, my knees trembling at the uncertainty that laid beyond our front door. I looked down to Sophia seeing her face twisted in a mixture of fear and puzzlement. I tightened my hands around on her small shoulders with the droplets of strength I had in my weak boney arms and firmly told her to stay in the house with as much authority I could as I quickly ran and threw open the front door and stepped outside into the sun, feeling the tension around me increase tenfold as I saw the citizens I swore to protect frozen on their daily routines and gawking unanimously to the... Wall?

The silence was deafening as I pried my eyes away from the streets and hesitantly and slowly turned my head up to Wall Maria, seeing a large fleshy shape gripping the stone shields of humanity, its vice grip cracking its structure as a humanoid shape lifted above the walls to peer down on us like ants with its green eyes.

"T-Titan...?"

I heard a meek whisper behind me, that familiar voice breaking my shock as I whipped around to see the last thing I wanted here: Sophia Lorenz. 'SHIT! I told you to stay inside!' I mentally scolded her as all she could do was freeze and repeatedly mumble 'titan' under her breath, her face... that same face she made those years before when I first found her, the golden eyes of her frozen wide with all hope and glee vaporised leaving only fearful glassy eyes that some-fucking-how... I could sense an urge of curiousity within them. I tried my best to move my legs, but I just couldn't.

I'd never fought a Titan... Hell if I saw one the size of a damn cat I'd freeze up fearing my ankles to break under my weight, all I'd ever done was mop floors and drag boxes and ammunition around like a fucking useless plink on humanity!

I couldn't stop screaming into the void that was my head until I heard something I'd fear never happened; the harsh explosion of the walls breaking. Perhaps the strongest gust of wind I'd felt washed by us as I held my arms in front of my face, looking between them to see chunks of debris fly by overhead, adrenaline that filled my veins finally allowed me to throw myself at the child to protect her frail 13-year old body and threw us into our house, just in time as a wagon-sized chunk of the walls gate smashed through the stairs leading to our home. I looked over my shoulder as we laid on the ground, dirt and rocks covering my hair and Garrison uniform, my mind racking around a million thoughts a second. What was that? Am I dreaming? Are my ma and bro safe? Titans can get that big? Is Sophie okay?!

I quickly snapped my head back to her to see her in better condition than me, barely anything covering her, her eyes glued to our front door which was now blasted open missing the wooden door that had once contained us in here, I couldn't even count a moment where she blinked once. I shot myself up, slinging her over my shoulder as I ran up the wooden steps to my room that housed my gear, I'd hoped never to use it but... If it's to protect Sophie I have to. I plopped her on my bed and ran to my closet, my drenched hands slipped as I clumsily gripped the handles and threw them open to reveal my clothing and issued ODM gear, I wasn't really supposed to keep it here but...

The thought quickly vanished as I tried to desperately strap the equipment to my belts, the metallic buckling of them almost drowning out the faint whispers behind me.

_"Is that what Titans are?"_

I couldn't tell if that was at me or not, after a few attempts I attached blades to my grips as I stood up, nearly falling over as my shaking legs struggled to keep still, trying my damned hardest to keep my knees from collapsing under me, fishing for some kinda determination to force myself out that broken doorway below us and do what I joined the army for years ago. Doing that damned salute again in attempts to strengthen myself, my first twisting my rose emblem on my breast pocket before turning on my heels and approached the shocked girl before me.

Each second was agonizingly long as I knelt in front of her as she sat on the edge of the bed, the muffled screams of panic of those outside before gently placing a hand on her shoulder, feeling her jump at my touch as she looked up from the floor into my eyes. I tried my best to keep a strong face for her.

"Don't be a coward, Sophia. Don't be like me. Be strong, okay?"

I don't know what compelled me to say those things, failing to hide my terror as we stared at each other in silence as I stood, increasing my grip on her shoulder to signal her to come with me. We slowly went back down the wooden steps listening to the ruckus outside as we see our blasted front entrance to see people running by in fear of their lives, the wind howling through the freshly made entrance, we stood there silently staring beyond the hole hearing distant thuds, knowing exactly what's happened. I blinked as much as I could trying to hide my tears, the last thing Sophie needed was seeing someone she sees as strong being a pathetic whelp on humanity. My mind blurred as we stepped beyond into the district to distantly see large heads of hair beyond the roofs, noticing Sophia's tensing I quickly stepped in front of her and placed both hands on her shoulders.

"Get to the inner-wall, Sophie, I'll do my job as a soldier for ya, okay?"

I attempted to give her a comforting and sweet tone while swallowing my own worry, she grimly nodded with a faint sob caught in her throat. I smiled before offering her a small journal I nabbed out of my breast pocket, she accepted it with a look of wonder before I patted her on the back to beckon her to run, which she did after a moment of looking me in the eyes, the sweet and hope-filled eyes of her gave a message of "I love you". It tugged at my heart seeing her look up at me so highly. I watched her tiny legs take her away in the distance North before I steadied my shaking hands onto the grips of my blades, unsheathing him as I remembered my years of training with this iron gear. I'd hope I didn't have to use this gear ever again yet here I am forced to use them in the walls for my home.  
______

The rushing wind in my hair would've been relaxing weren't it for my constant worry of clashing into nearby buildings or Titans, I nearly lost my leg a few times as some teeth clamped under me in an attempt to get a good bite on me, I had to take several moments tucked away in alleys to just panic in my own mind, feeling my insides churn after throwing up more than I thought possible, I felt frail yet heavy slumped against the brick walls I squeezed myself against hoping so desperately to wake up in bed to that tea I'd drank nearly every morning for 4 years straight. My throat burned from the amount I'd thrown up that evening, hearing the desperate cries of people around me, I just wanted everything to stop, I just wanted it to end, I just wanted to help people yet all my attempts were fruitless as my body just never wanted to obey my wishes. I tightly gripped my mouth and my stomach sobbing into my soft palm, lacking the marks of a rigorous and experienced soldier, tightly closing my eyes in desperation. I'd watch my fellow Garrison soldiers get eaten alive and gravely injured trying to hold back these monsters. I saw the blood of Captain Ivan stain my uniform when he was bitten in half inches away from me only minutes ago, the strong smell of Iron made me dizzy as it filled my lungs.

During my breakdown I heard those iconic mechanisms of expelling gas whiz above me as cables reeled with that zipping sound all soldiers heard way too often, catching a glance above me between the buildings I saw human-sized blurs above me with shades of green, quickly realising what'd just arrived, a glint of hope flickering in my heart, hearing footsteps clank above me on the roof tiles, next to a Titan walking by not noticing my curled up state.

"HEEY! Aren't you an interesting one!"

For such a grim situation I didn't expect such a cheery voice, if I didn't know better I'd mistake such a tone for Sophia. I heard the Titans large frame turn before a swift zip went by, hearing blood gush onto the stone ground before it size slammed, making me jump.

"Oi! Eyes on the mission, Four-Eyes! Get to the inner-wall!"

A much more commanding tone before the zipping stated and faded into the distance after a large disappointed yell of grief and disappointment, I clambered up and used my gear to launch myself onto the edge of the roof, mantling onto it like a cat in water which captured the attention of the woman I'd heard, whipping her head around to look at me with a quizzical look behind her goggles. I hastily announced myself to her in a crazed panic, feeling like my organs were gonna fall out my mouth.

"H-Hey! I-I-I'm Sarah Schneider! Y-You're a Scout right?!"

She looked at me like I belonged in a nuthouse and analysed me, she gave a nervous look with a wide toothy grin and extended her hands, her deep brown messy hair waving from her bouncy movements. I threw myself onto her, gripping her foliage-coloured cloak and desperately tugged onto her.

"P-Please tell me! Have you seen a girl with black hair?! Golden eyes?! Her stares freaky b-but I-"

She quickly raised her hands in surrender, leaning back as much as my tight grip would let her before I could even finish my rant. I had to know, I had to know she was okay, the Corps is much more capable of ensuring her safety. I sobbed slightly feeling my snot drip over my upper lip as I gazed into her caramel eyes through my cracked goggles. I begged "please" under my breath over and over again as I broke pathetically before her. Just please for the love of the walls around us let Sophia be safe... Such a pure and precious being cannot be allowed to die so young.

** Hange Zoë **

I couldn't hold my disappointed as short-cake killed such a lovely specimen right in front of my very eyes! It didn't take long for my state to be broken by the haste clambering of a person to my left desperately climbing onto the roof I stood on, I turned to the noise curious what could be doing that just to be greeted with a red-brown haired girl, she was an utter wreck, flecks of blood covered her uniform and skin as she was drenched in her own sweat, she forced herself onto the roofs tiles as the steam of the now deceased 10-metre swayed around us by the winds direction as I got a good look at her face, twisted in fear and shame, her eyes sunken in and puffy from her tears that streamed down her cheeks, her goggles cracked and crooked. Before I even had the chance to question anything she suddenly threw herself at me and grabbed the green cloth covering my torso and yanked it to her direction as she looked up at me with the look of a mortified mother, the smell of the fresh human fluid she was splattered in assaulting my nose.

She started begging me incoherently, all I could really do was raise my hands in hopes of calming down this emotional woman before she dropped her head, her messy locked cloaking her face as all I could hear was her repeating mutters mixed between sobs, my heart cracked hearing someone with such horror in her face and motions, I gripped her shoulders in hopes of comforting her as her hips and legs buckled, looking up at me as her tears showered her face, I gave her a kind smile. 'She must be a new recruit.' I thought considering her inability to cope with the situation, but at the same time we'd just lost one of the walls that protected humanity, so could she really be blamed?  
  
"P-please... Sophie..."  
  
She gasped between her own sobs while she collapsed to her knees, I felt my heart ache watching another person break under the pressure of the Titans, while beautiful and mysterious the pain they cause simply can't be forgotten. I placed my roughened hands against her shoulder and knelt down to her as she held her face in her hands pushing her goggles up to her forehead, her bloodstained palms imprinting her young and smooth skin.  
  
"Just calm down, we can find your 'Sophie', alright? There must've been refugees"  
  
I wasn't sure if I could keep this promise, after all this many Titans making it in means there's no doubt the dead strewn around, the feint smell of blood in the air confirms that. She raised her head showing me her puffy eyes framed by a mix of tears and a thick and smeared red. Flecks of blood ran through her hair as it waved in the wind, lost all care and brushing it once had.

Before we could continue the wind went silent as we I saw the large jaws of an abnormal eclipse behind the woman, everything was slow in my mind as I noticed her eyes widen, knowing exactly what was happening, I attempted to grab my blades despite the tiny window given to us, feeling sweat drip down my head, gritting my teeth before I felt a force against my chest, I felt my hair brush by my face as I was shoved off the roof, like a weightless feather I stared with doe eyes at the red-haired girl with her arm outstretched, finally realising she pushed me out of the way of the titans mouth as I saw it snap shut on her body, swallowing all but her arm as it flew through the air lifelessly, past me sprinkling my body with a warm crimson liquid. I snapped back to reality as my soldier instincts kicked in, ejecting my ODM's anchors to swing myself by the Titan and sever its nape, feeling the weight drag on my chest seeing a life taken in front of me again, the anger that I could've done something to ensure her safety to see her precious 'Sophie' once again. I kept my face strong to ensure my image as a squad leader.  
Who IS this 'Sophie'?

_______________________________________________________________________________

**A/N:**  
**Hope anyone reading this enjoys this despite my awful and rusty writing skills, It's been a good long while since I properly just sat down and really focused on writing like this again(and of course its about Hange help), and of course its a self-indulgent AoT fanfic as if I'm 13 again. I'm not opposed to going back to edit previous chapters so don't be afraid to point out any mistakes I may of made so I can hopefully fix 'em.**  
**Have a nice day/night! - Waltz.**


	2. The observant Cadet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A journalistic Cadet finally decided to seize the opportunity to pursue her military dream in the 104th Cadet Corps. But how is she seen by the others among her rank?

**Armin Arlert**

We'd only just been cadets for a short while, every day seems the same so far. Instructor Shadis still screams at everyone, Jean and Eren still fight, Jean still flirts of Mikasa. One difference I'm noticing however is this one particular person... More and more people have been pointing her out.  
  
"heysh, armnph!"  
  
That kind of speech was all too recognisable, I turned to the brunette girl next to me as she stuffed her face with our supper while looking at me only blinking occasionally before she finally swallowed with a hefty gulp and a small sigh before continuing.  
  
"You noticed her over there?"   
  
She tilted her head a little while pointing forwards, I blinked at her before turning my gaze to Connie, leaning a bit towards her to look behind his grey head, it wasn't hard to see what Sasha was pointing out; a raven-haired girl with the gaze of an owl, golden orbs that I immediately felt pierce through Connie's skull as he blabbered about whatever he was to his peers, she never took her eyes off the boy while expertly writing in a journal that could easily fit in a breast pocket of her overcoat, her messy shoulder-length hair looked like it hadn't been brushed in weeks or maybe even months, her strong nose adorned with an identifying scar on the bridge of her nose that just barely touched the rest of her face.   
  
"Isn't she in your barracks?"   
  
I pointed, noting how they always leave together at the same time, earning a cheery nod from the brunette as she had a hefty gulp through her messy smile as I kept Sasha's bunkmate in the corner of my eye, Sasha's face adorned with a bright smile.  
  
"Yeah! Just wondering."

I looked back to see the coal-haired girl suddenly stop writing almost unnervingly, feeling such a fluid and determined motion stop quicker than one can Blink. Blinking once and her eyes moved just the slightest bit. Feeling our gaze meet between the mess hall. I felt my face heat rise out of embarrassment of being caught by the mess halls oddball, I could feel her gaze unending before I noticed at the corner of my eye an approaching figure. I couldn't help my curiousity as I looked to see the same owl-eyed girl looming over Connie's short frame, a shadow covering her blank expression, contrasting with those blinding suns in her skull. I felt a twinge of fear as all eyes except to unaware boys to look over at her, she gained everyones local attention as her hands hovered next to his skull, with a swift motion her hands gripped his skull with an iron vice of a grip, with a sudden jump Connie froze still in fear and confusion, he's probably worrying Shadis grabbed him once again fearing for his skulls safety.  
  
The tension in the air was as thick as the walls as the girl was as unmoved as a statue, you could almost see the calculations going on in her brain, her eyes slowly squinting further until they widened before she finally parted her lips slightly with an audible exhale of wonder and realisation, her eyes somehow widening further like a scientist who'd just found out the origins of the Titans.  
  
"...Coconut."  
  
Without another word she silently let go of Connie's head and sat next to him, her back turned to the table as she pulled out that journal again and turning a few pages back. I leaned forward a bit to get a glimpse of what had her so fixated on that bundle of paper, seeing what appeared to be a sketch of Connie himself as she proceeded to add an '=?' next to the sketch and proceeded to draw a circular shape. The other page neighbouring the sketches was covered with notes I was too far to read.  
_'She's not drawing a coconut is she?'_

I felt a laugh building in my chest at the ridiculous idea, but before anything else Connie slammed his foot on his seat and gripped the girls linen shirt and yanked her up to his height.  
  
"The hell was that?! Am I a snack to you?!"  
  
The fear and worry of it being the instructor all but dissolved, instead was an aggressive and baffled response. It took a moment for the girl to respond but after a tense moment she simply tilted her head with a small "haw?" A few snickers could be heard from the surrounding cadets as we seem to now have someone else willing to start some antics...

________________________________  
  
Sophia Lorenz  
  
"Eh?"

Was all I could really muster, my training partner was the Ackermann. I'd wanted for a good while to spar against someone like her but instead she didn't even seem to care about my presence. I'd expected to get stomped flat by her but instead I was the one to stand over her as she regained her footing. I felt a strong disappointment in my stomach as the one I'd seen as a miracle fighter just went down in a single punch, she'd outdone me in ODM training despite my efforts to master it and stripping it to its very basics. Was she unwell? Was she not feeling it today?  
  
I couldn't help but grab my chin as I pondered what could lead to me standing here completely fine but before I could get lost in my own thoughts I saw Ackermann stand up once more and wiped the blood off her bottom lip. I felt joy fill my veins as I outstretched my neck feeling a toothy grin stretch across my face as excitement overtook me.  
  
"Ah! Mika! You're back up! Good to se-"  
  
Before I could finish my sentence I suddenly felt my air forcefully ejected out my lungs as an intense pressure overtook my gut and the whole world around me flipped and once my brain caught up to my body I was on my back with a faux knife pointed between my eyes, seeing Ackermann now above me with that same stone-cold stare down at me. I took a small breath and couldn't help but just stare in awe at the presence of strength above me, despite being a trainee she had the blood of a soldier going through her and it was simply a sight to behold. Maybe if I could live up to that kind of strength, just maybe I could do them proud.  
  
___________________________  
Annie Leonhart  
  
I've lost count the amount of times I've had to knock people here flat, especially that Eren idiot, his enthusiasm to fight me was almost unbeatable...  
  
Almost.  
  
I hated hearing that damn voice every time I tried to mind my own business. I felt a heavy droll over my body as I got a sudden bad feeling of what was about to come hurling itself at me. God was it really that often I got a sense of it?  
  
"ANNNIIIIIEEEE!!"  
  
A migraine already started to develop in my head hearing that ear-piercing roar of excitement behind me followed by hurried footsteps, looking over my shoulder with feeling my brows tense as every look at her just angered me. That same black-haired cadet with the turtleneck with a wide-ass grin on her face showing she still somehow had teeth despite how much I had to punch them out as she leaped towards me and didn't even wait to twist her waist to throw a kick at me.  
  
Turning I managed to get a tight grip on her ankle before it collided with my head and reached my left hand to snag her uniform on her thigh and used her momentum against her to slam her face-first to the ground behind me, best her face remained planted there to make herself more useful fertilising the dirt, yet even then she couldn't keep still as she didn't wait to throw herself onto her butt and clasped her mouth with a muffled scream. Somehow I could tell she didn't have a pained expression even if all I could see was that messy ball of hair, she looked down to that tooth I just freshly smashed out her skull. I thought I'd put her in her place, at least for now.  
  
It didn't take long until I heard the laugh of a maniac, whipping my head around to see her laugh of pure happiness, her hands simply raised in the air under her head as she literally cried laughing through broken teeth and bloody nose. Did she really just get so happy by me just staining the dirt with her blood?   
  
_What the hell is wrong with her?  
____________________________  
Sasha Braus  
  
"The Warehouse! Surely that's safer than the kitchen!"  
  
Hearing my own voice echo into the night probably wasn't the best decision. After covering my mouth and making sure nobody woke up, seeing such an empty response from the barracks door behind me was eerie but somewhat relieving. Turning forward to the navy sky in search of my next prey; the warehouse filled to the brim with food!   
  
The training grounds nightly air had an oddly refreshing feel to it, colder, quieter, emptier. It was almost relaxing hearing my footsteps faintly against the ground as I got closer the the core of my foodly needs, I couldn't help but feel the excitement build in my bones as I slithered throught the small window in the side in order to reach the treasures inside, hearing the floor boards creek as I snuck past the excess training and ODM gear bundles in crates until...  
  
_crunch_  
  
_Eh? Is that...? There's no way someone else would be here! the only person I can imagine is..._  
  
I peered around a pile of crates to see a person sitting calmly next to an open box filled with delicious wheat snacks, a messy head of hair above a cadet corps jacket which was layered on top of their casual clothing, hypnotically bobbing forward every now and then to take a bite out of a loaf of bread held in each hand, they must've felt my eyes on them as they slowly turned their head to me, a pair of golden eyes in the dark staring curiously to my gaze. with a hefty gulp of the freshly munched food.  
  
"Oh, Hello Sasha."  
  
She responded to my silent gaze so calmly without blinking once. She broke eye contact for a moment to look back at the food and back to me. She raised her legs and swivelled on her rear to me and leaned forward and outstretching her arms.  
  
"Here, you can have these."   
  
She had such an innocent blank expression I couldn't resist pouncing on free food, taking a nibble as I figured out what exactly was in my mouth. Sophia was a damn angel! This bread is fresh! I gladly munched the rest of it before being interrupted by the sound of wood scraping against itself. Looking up to see Sophia pushing the open box of rations my direction like a goddess of food gracing me with a weeks worth of food.  
  
"I studied the schedule of when the wagons come in to deliver supplies, turns out they put fresh rations from the nearby villages here."  
  
She said in such a factual and innocent tone as she sat back down taking a single loaf for herself before we sat and ate together, I barely noticed her watch me eat attentively while scarfing down the wheat creations. I could've sworn I saw her smile as she put the loaf of bread between my knees and pull a small leather journal out her breast pocket with a pencil neatly tucked between its pages, she flipped through before she put the lead to the paper and begin scribbling. We simply sat there in a calming silence, allowing me to get a good glimpse at a different kind of face from the girl.   
  
Normally my bunkmate had a blank expression, like she was staring into your soul and most likely was. Often I'd wake up just to be greeted by what I'd mistake to be an owl with golden eyes but it'd just be her before she calmly said "Good morning" as if she knew when I'd wake up. On top of that I'd notice she'd do that with pretty much anyone she found of notice. I've caught her staring at Armin, Eren, Mikasa, Connie and so on. Mikasa and Annie probably being her favourites.   
  
However now, now she seemed different, relaxed and... Happy?  
  
She just sat there with her legs crossed with a peaceful smile while she continued jotting down whatever she thought of in that journal, I thought this'd be the perfect opportunity to ask about that scar of hers.  
  
"Say, Sophia?"  
  
She blinked a moment as my voice brought her out of that trance as she bounced her head up to meet my eyes with hers giving a look of acknowledgement and wonder while I swallowed freshly bitten chunks of bread.  
  
"How'd you get that scar on your nose?"  
  
"O-Oh... This?"  
  
Her brow arched slightly as she went cross-eyed trying to get a good look at her own nose while lightly brushing the bridge with her fingertips, her mouth wavered slightly as she tried to find words to respond with.  
  
"I got it a few years back. When Wall Maria fell..."  
  
Her words trailed off as he expression melted into an expression that told the tale of someone who'd been lost. I felt a twinge of guilt burn in my heart realising I must've dug up some bad memories of that time humanity had taken a major blow. Before I could speak up she continued.  
  
"I was running to the boats when I saw the armoured titan destroy the inner gate. Some debris hit me and knocked me out-cold. Next I knew I was awake with a bandage around my face and a fresh slice on my nose."

She spoke with an odd sense of conviction yet also relieved in a way, as if speaking about this was relaxing for her. I noticed her hand holding the journal had relaxed giving me a look at what'd she been writing so far, or more accurately drawing; It was me. It was an almost perfect sketch of myself as I scarfed down a loaf of bread like some beast, unsure of whether to be embarrassed or flattered I turned my eyes to the notes surrounding me with all kinds of things.  
  
_"Loves food more than anyone."  
  
  
"Wonderful senses.  
  
  
"Odd fighting stance? I should try and learn it!"  
_  
However one was written more boldly with an obvious sense of passion behind it.  
  
_"First friend?"_  
  
First friend? What did that mean? I know that sounds stupid but did she really think I'd be her very first friend? She's from Shiganshina surely she must've made friends then... Right? She looks older than most of the other cadets even if not by much, a few years at most. Putting more thought into it she'd really never be seen with anyone aside from me, if she was not by me in the mess hall she'd simply be by her lonesome in some corner staring at her person of the hour. She'd often offer me her food if she wasn't hungry or saw I'd finished mine first, which would always be the case. Checking up on me during training and even saved me once when my ODM gear malfunctioned mid-air sparing me from a nasty injury or worse and then offered me hers so I could continue training without interruption and she could fix mines, or the time she came to my rescue with Christa to give me food after the Commandant forced me to run without food for hours, it was like I was graced with a goddess and her angel of food. However I couldn't shake the 'first friend' comment, did I remind her of her first friend? Does she think we've met before? I don't recall meeting someone like her from the cities unless she's from the woods herself.

She quickly noticed my staring as her eyes widened, quickly snapping the journal shut and clutching it against her chest with both her hands as its shield. The tapping of the pencil hitting the floor echoed in the storage unit as she hung her head low in an attempt to allow a veil of her own hair hide her rapidly reddening face, clearly embarrassed I witnessed what she'd spent the past few minutes doing. She snapped her legs to stand as she continued to stare into the wooden floor boards.   
  
"ᴵ'ᵐ ˢᵒʳʳʸ"  
  
Her voice was barely a whisper as she simply just stood there, I managed to get a look at her face to be greeted with a fully red face of embarrassment mixed with eyes of panic before she quickly spun around to leave. I scrambled to my feet and gripped her shoulders before she took another step and I could've sworn she bones would've jumped out of her flesh as she froze to my touch.  
  
"W-Wait a moment!"  
  
I could feel her shiver to my words, but I couldn't just leave someone who's been so kind to me in such a state, especially since it really was my fault for bringing up something that'd obviously been harsh to her.  
  
"Y-You want to be my friend, right?"  
  
I tried my best to keep from stammering over my own words, giving a smile as if she had eyes on the back of her head, I spun her around so she could look at me just to be greeted with a shocked look between black strands of her uneven neck length hair that covered her face. She tilted her head as she could only blink, slowly letting her right hand leave her chest to point at me and then herself.  
  
"Friend?"  
  
It's almost like she didn't understand, we just sat there silently and blinked at each other with nothing but the warehouses, our connected gaze unbroken as I watched the cogs in her head jam while she rapidly blinked trying to understand, then finally: The cogs clicked and turned as her eyes widened in realisation. A shaky breath escaped her mouth as her golden orbs twinkled. I smiled wider with a nervous giggle in response. Her muscles relaxed as she let her arms flop to her side, I swear her eyes couldn't get any wider as our gaze went unbroken.  
  
"FRIEND!!"  
  
In the blink of an eye a sudden yell sent a shock through my ears as a warmth wrapped around me and a black hairball nuzzled into my neck, I dropped the bread in my left hand with a soft "thump" as it hit the floor, Sophia was giggling so happily like an innocent child, It was honestly flattering, getting such a reaction out of someone who was usually so blank. I could feel a wetness develop on the side of my neck as we just sat there in the night with only Sophia's giggles and laughter, between these with a soft 'friend' that tugged at my heart hearing such emotion behind it. Until our silence was broken however, the slow creaking of the warehouse doors, with a deafening silence dreading the air.  
  
**"What are you two kids doing in here?"**

_Oh no..._


End file.
